Dragons in America 6: Dragons in Love
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 6 of the 10-book series


**Dragons in America 6: Dragons in love**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of Contents**

Title

Prologue

Grevon's first love

Romantic dragons

List of Characters

* * *

**Prologue**

In "Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year", Grevon, Larus and Dale were enjoying a new year in America. Grevon and Larus are still getting use to living in America, but they have a surprise waiting for them and they don't even know it until Dale feels a huge gust of wind coming into the house through an open window. Larus made his debut in "Dragons in America 3: New Species" which was written in mid-November two-thousand nine. Grevon and Dale are two of the original characters in the "Dragons in America" series who became good friends when Grevon was trying to take his long journey from his home, Dragons Mountain, to America. There was a few obstacles on Grevon's long journey to America, but Dale and Grevon were able to land and start living together in America

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

**Grevon's first love**

It was about a month since Grevon, Dale and Larus had a new years eve they wouldn't forget when Larus saw Dale with a box of chocolates in his hands.

"What's that brown stuff you're eating Dale?" Larus asked in a curious tone.

"These are called chocolates Larus" Dale replied while showing Larus a piece of chocolate from his box.

While Dale was telling Larus about chocolate, Grevon woke up and walked into the kitchen in human form to find a surprise on the counter. Grevon saw a box of chocolates and a note that said _Grevon, I have no clue if you can have these and still feel good later on. So, if you throw these away, I'll understand that you can't have chocolates. Signed, Dale._ Grevon took the box of chocolates and had a small bite just to see if his body was able to digest it.

A few minutes later, Larus and Dale came into the kitchen to see Grevon enjoying the box of chocolates.

"I didn't know that dragons can eat chocolate" Dale said to Grevon after he finished explaining the concept of chocolates to Larus.

"What is today anyway?" Grevon asked after he calmed down.

"February fourteenth!" Dale replied in an excited tone.

"Why are you so excited today?" Larus asked when he saw Dale jump up and down.

Dale started to explain Valentine's Day to both Larus and Grevon when a huge gust of wind came from the front door.

Larus fell to the floor when the gust of wind came into the kitchen and then stopped.

"What was that for Grevon?" Larus asked when he saw that he was on the floor.

"I didn't do that because I'm in human form Larus" Grevon replied.

"It came from outside" Dale said as he was pointing at the open door. Dale went to the front of the house to see where the gust of wind came from.

When Dale looked outside his window, he saw a western dragon that was sixteen feet tall with an eighty foot wingspan, a carrying weight of one hundred sixty thousand six hundred pounds and dark blue scales.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know there were humans living in this area" the dragon said in a female like tone.

"Don't worry about that. I felt the same way when I landed here for the first time" Grevon said to the dragon in a confident tone.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Diamond, like the jewel. Who are you?" Diamond said in a polite tone.

As Grevon, Larus and Dale were introducing themselves to Diamond; there were scores of questions coming from Diamond.

"Why are you the smallest Larus?" Diamond asked in a curious tone when she saw Larus sitting on Dale's shoulder.

Larus started to explain about his home world to Diamond when Dale started to remind Larus about school. After Larus was reminded about Dale's school, he closed himself and went into Dale's pocket.

Dale and Larus went outside to see if it would be okay with Diamond to take them to Dale's school.

"I have no clue what a school is at all Dale" Diamond said to Dale while trying not to hurt him emotionally.

Grevon walked outside, changed into dragon form and offered to take Dale and Larus to the elementary school.

"That's good. How about you come with us Diamond" Dale replied in a confident tone.

Diamond and Grevon rose twenty feet into the air and flew north to the community college. When Diamond was looking at Grevon, she fell in a trance and she almost started to lose control of her wings.

"Watch out Diamond!" Dale said when he saw Diamond's wings slow down.

Diamond shook her head and regained control of her wings. She made sure that her tail wasn't hanging loosely when she broke free of her trance.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Romantic dragons**

Diamond and Grevon landed in front of the elementary school a few minutes after Diamond was able to maintain herself from the trance of Grevon's appearance.

"Are you in love with me Diamond?" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

"I could be in love with you Grevon" Diamond replied as she was trying not to admit her love for Grevon.

As soon as Dale and Larus climbed off Grevon's back, Grevon changed into human form, which put Diamond in shock.

"I didn't know you can change into a human Grevon" Diamond said when she saw Grevon change into human form.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about" Grevon said to Diamond after he saw Dale and Larus walk inside the classroom.

"How long ago did you get the ability to shape-shift?" Diamond asked.

"It's been a few months since I was able to shape-shift" Grevon replied.

Diamond changed into human form so she can blend in with Grevon and Dale. Grevon went into shock when he saw Diamond change into human form.

"You look beautiful Diamond" Grevon said in a polite tone.

"Thanks Grevon. You're very handsome yourself" Diamond said in a soft, gentle tone.

"Is there anything I can get you Diamond?" Grevon asked in a romantic tone.

"I really love Sapphires" Diamond replied.

Grevon changed into dragon form, rose fourty-five feet into the air, flew south to the closest jewelry store, landed in front of the closest jewelry store he could find, changed into human form, bought a sapphire necklace with the money he had in his pocket, changed into dragon form and flew north back to the elementary school to give the necklace to Diamond.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Grevon" Diamond said when she saw Grevon land with the sapphire necklace in his hand.

"It was nothing" Grevon said.

A few hours went by when Dale and Larus came outside the college campus to see Diamond and Grevon kissing right in front of them.

_Dragons are so weird. _Dale and Larus said to themselves when they saw Grevon and Diamond kissing.

Diamond and Grevon saw Dale and quickly pulled their heads away from each other.

"I didn't know you were there Dale" Grevon said when he saw Dale ease dropping on him and Diamond.

Dale climbed onto Grevon's back while Larus climbed onto Diamond's back. When Diamond and Grevon made sure that Larus and Dale were comfortable on their backs, they rose twenty-five feet into the air and flew south back to Dale's house. When they saw Dale's house, they landed and let Dale and Larus climb off their backs.

When Larus and Dale were standing between Diamond and Grevon, both Diamond and Grevon changed into human form and went inside the house with Dale and Larus to enjoy the rest of Valentine's Day.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon**** – **Dale's long time companion, who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). He tries to be romantic by getting Diamond a sapphire necklace when he experiences his first Valentine's Day. Grevon has been a shape-shifting dragon since "Dragons in America 3: New Species".

**Dale**** – **Grevon's long time companion who is working on passing second grade and explains everything about Valentine's Day to Larus and Grevon before Diamond unexpectedly lands in front of Dale's house.

**Larus**** – **A good friend that doesn't understand what Valentine's Day is until Dale explains everything about Valentine's Day to him since it's the first Valentine's Day he experiences in his life (he came to Earth on Thanksgiving Day). In battle, Larus is a western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.

**Diamond**** – **An unexpected friend who arrives at Dale's house and falls in love with Grevon after she receives a sapphire necklace from Grevon. Diamond is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,000 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). Diamond is flattered when Grevon gives her a sapphire necklace for Valentine's Day and begins to shape-shift when she sees Grevon change into human form for the first time.

* * *

© MMXI _All Rights reserved_


End file.
